


Don't Panic?

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Major Character Injury, Prosthetic arms, crying kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro was set to get a new arm tomorrow. Too bad his arm decided to fall apart in front of 20 or so children under the age of 8.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi, I really love your single dad!shiro and I dint know if you're still doing this but is it okay if you did one where the kids are still little and shiro's prosthetic just, falls off. Like some crazy reason and the kids freak out. Thanks you for reading!"

                Shiro needed to get a new arm.

                Literally. His prosthetic was due for a replacement with new enhancements and features, but Shiro had been too busy to go and actually missed his one year mark, checkup. Now it had almost been two years since he’d gotten a new prosthetic and being a veteran, he always got a new one everywhere. For a while it didn’t matter that it had been two years since his last appointment, but as of late Shiro could see problems in his arm. For one the grip wasn’t as good and his fingers would get stuck. His elbow also creaked really loudly when he tried to bend the arm (which took more force than usual) and the end where it connected to his flesh was beginning to hurt.

                Shiro knew it was time to make an appointment, but with Keith growing up, Shiro just lost track of time. His baby was almost five-years-old already.

                Which was why Shiro needed a new arm quickly.

                He avoided trying to hold Keith, in case the grip in his hand suddenly loosened or his fingers got stiff and hurt Keith. This did not make Keith a very happy camper, but after a small explanation from his daddy, he gave in. Though he was sure to scold his daddy to make an appointment ASAP, because cuddles were on the line!

                Shiro had an appointment scheduled on Friday, which luckily was tomorrow. His arm was falling more and more apart with every day that passed, but at least he would be getting a new arm soon.

                The day had been like any other. The sun was shining. Shiro had come to pick Keith up at Allura’s daycare, where all the kids were running around the playground. Shiro had made plans to have dinner with Keith and his parents.

                And then his arm fell off.

                As in, actually fell off.

                Shiro heard a small hiss and a louder creak before a heavy weight came off of his arm. He blinked in confusion and looked down at his prosthetic – or he looked at what was left of his prosthetic. The arm from the elbow to his fingertips had fallen off at the hinges and was lying lifeless on the ground. Wires were poking out from the gaping hole in his elbow and he slowly raised his broken arm up to his face.

                _Huh._

                That’s when the screaming started.

                Shiro jumped when not one, nor two, or even three children screamed but rather _every_ child in the playground screamed. Then some of them started crying and running around in hysteria.

                “His arm fell off!”

                “He’s an alien!”

                “He’s going to fall apart!”

                “What if he tries to eat us?!”

                “Is my arm going to fall off too?”

                Shiro could barely comprehend that his arm had fallen off a _day_ before he was scheduled to get a new one, so it was no surprise that he barely realized why the kids were all crying and screaming. Once his brain managed to catch up in realization, Shiro almost jumped back.

                “Oh jeez. Oh. Oh. I’m sorry!” Shiro waved his hands – well, one hand since the other was a broken off and wired stump – in front of him in panic. He tried to smile soothingly at all the children, while Allura and other teachers tried to wrangle all of them up. However, this gesture seemed to have the adverse effect and only made several kids scream even louder.

                “Oh no. Oh no. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Shiro nervously ran a hand through his hair and tried to kick the broken arm out of sight of the kids.

                “Oh my god! He doesn’t even need that arm!”

                “He’s trying to get rid of the evi-dance!”

                “Doesn’t that hurt?!”

                Shiro’s eyes widened when the group of children burst into new tears, while the teachers all scrambled to comfort them. _This was not how I was expecting this day to go._

                “I’m sorry. Look, it’s okay. I’m not hurt.” Shiro tried to wave his broken prosthetic stump around, only for a group of girl to shriek violently and immediately Shiro lowered his arm. “Ah sorry.”

                “Oh my god, Keith is that your dad?!” Shiro sighed tiredly upon hearing Pidge’s voice. He looked over to see Keith and his friends running towards him. Shiro attempted to hide his stump and the broken prosthetic on the ground, however each kid had seen enough. Keith’s eyes widened for a second before schooling into a calmer look.

                “Did it break?” Keith asked quietly, as if the whole situation was _Shiro’s_ fault.

                “Um yes?” Shiro lowered his gaze when Keith sighed. Beside him, Lance was running back and forth with his hands in the air, yelling over and over that, “We need to get ice to keep Shiro’s arm cold when they reattach it! Someone get ice!” Hunk was alternating between crying and trying to find some ice for Lance.

                Pidge had crouched down to poke at Shiro’s prosthetic with a stick whispering, “Cool” over and over.

                “This is why you shoulda gone before.” Keith shook his head and walked up to his dad. “Is good you go tomorrow.” He gently tapped at the remainder of the prosthetic on Shiro’s arm and Shiro hesitated. He knew that Keith was signaling for him to remove the prosthetic entirely and air out his arm, but that would probably just freak out the kids even more.

                “Hunk, we need more ice! More!” Lance yelled after dumping an empty cup of water with ice onto Shiro’s broken prosthetic. Hunk was too busy trying to kiss his fingers and then kiss the arm as if that would fix the hurt.

                “Knock it off Lance! You’re gonna break it!” Pidge cried.

                “It’s already broken! We gotsta save it!” Lance argued back hotly while other children screamed in the background. Shiro sighed tiredly and removed his broken prosthetic entirely. Once his fleshed arm was completely revealed, Keith smiled and gave the stump a gentle kiss.

                At least that brought a soft smile to Shiro’s face.

                “You’re not really a robot?!” Lance cried when he noticed Shiro’s stump for the first time ever. Shiro subconsciously tried to pull his short sleeve down, but it was no use. _Great day to not wear long sleeves Shirogane._

                “Of course he’s not dummy!” Keith snapped and continued to pet Shiro’s stump. “That’s a pros-tatic.”

                “A prosthetic.” Shiro corrected softly and Lance frowned. “It’s a temporary arm, because I don’t have a real one.”

                “You do.” Lance nodded towards Shiro’s other arm and Shiro chuckled.

                “I mean I don’t have a right arm. I lost it in the war. So they gave me a prosthetic to replace it.” Shiro explained softly when Lance, Hunk and Pidge had stopped crying or screaming or poking at his broken arm. The other kids were beginning to calm down too.

                “Oh. Well, can we help you find it then? Was it far where you lost it?” Hunk asked earnestly, eyes bright with hope and determination. Shiro felt his heart swelling with pride and he laughed softly before ruffling Hunk’s hair.

                “Yes. It was very, very far away. It’s been so long that I don’t think we can find it, thank you though.” Shiro said and Hunk was torn between, feeling saddened that he couldn’t find his arm, ad happy at Shiro’s thanks. “Don’t worry, that’s why I have these prosthetics so I don’t need that arm anymore.”

                “Then how come it fell off?” Pidge asked.

                “Well, it’s been a couple years since I got a new arm and it got worn out.” Shiro admitted while Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m going tomorrow to get a new arm.”

                “Is it going to hurt?” A little girl about Lance’s height finally stepped up to Shiro and his kids. She bit her lip nervously and her friends soon followed after her. Shiro blinked. _At least they weren’t crying. Or screaming._

                “Oh no. It never hurts, unless I wear them too long. Just like when you get a cut, you have to it air out. I do the same with my hurt right here.” Shiro pointed to the stump and the children all nodded. “The prosthetic doesn’t hurt to use or put on.”

                “Can I get a prosthetic?” Another boy eventually joined their group.

                “Oh um, well only people that are missing a body part usually get a prosthetic to help them. Like a leg, or an arm, or such?” Shiro scratched at the back of his head.

                “Can you shoot lasers from your fingers?”

                “Um…”

                “Do you have super strength?”

                “How does it work?”

                “Can you hold a cup?”

                “ _Are_ you an alien?”

                Keith huffed and plopped himself against his daddy, holding tightly onto his pants while the kids continued asking Shiro question after question. He buried his face in Shiro’s shirt to hide the smile while Lance, Hunk and Pidge eagerly listened to Shiro’s explanations and stories. Pidge cradled the broken arm in their arms as if it were a precious baby and Shiro couldn’t hide his smile.

                Maybe he wasn’t as scary as he always thought.


End file.
